Cracked Doors
by SCAtheWriter
Summary: What more does a one shot need than sweaty sex and orgasms witnessed through the crack of a bedroom door? Mellie gets way more than an just an unexpected eye full. (OLITZ TUMBLR PROMPT)


**Drabble request? Mellie accidentally catching Olitz going at it and sees Fitz's "O" face and realizes it was never that good when he was with her.**

* * *

She knew before she rounded the corner what was happening behind the door of the most remote bedroom in the White House. Their moans were obvious. Their shouts of pleasure less than discreet. She could almost feel the heat that they were producing, the energy palatable even in the hallway. She didn't know what it was that drew her to them. What possessed her to inch open the already cracked door so that she could get a peek? She thought that she could honestly say that she wasn't interested but after opening the door to see them enraptured with each other, her curiosity flared.

She had always regarded them as tawdry and salacious, completely shocking herself at the lack of kink that they were displaying. It looked like more than sex. More than an extramarital affair.

Olivia's hips were winding slowly on top of him. Rising and falling over his length with concentrated purpose. The way that Fitz' left hand was tightly gripping her hip let Mellie know that he fully enjoyed it as well. She watched as his right hand, that had been preoccupied with caressing and twisting Olivia's nipples, move to the junction between her thighs. Olivia's head falls back in satisfaction, her right hand pulling at the roots of her hair, her left finding its way to his between her legs to encourage his rapid movement against her slick skin.

Her moaning escalates in volume as her left hand leaves her hair to take over Fitz' former forgotten job of twisting, pulling, and clutching at her nipples causing her to fall off of her, previously meticulous, rhythm. It's Fitz' voice that breaks Mellie's captivation in their movements.

"Look at me. Look at me." His voice is low, gruff, husky and full of lust as it makes its way past his lips. "You know how we do it. I want to see your face. You don't get to cum until I can see."

His tone causes Mellie to completely freeze. The seriousness and authority that was present in his voice was something that she had never heard before. Fitz was the man that everyone walked over, that she walked over, on multiple occasions. That man couldn't be the same one in front of her. This man had managed to wield the formidable Olivia Pope. To turn her into a whimpering young woman that followed his orders on an instant.

Mellie noticed that as soon as the words had left his lips that her eyes met his on an instant and she nodded in affirmation. This was familiar. This was routine. And it made Mellie slightly jealous that they knew each other's bodies so well. That they knew each other's tells like the back of their hands.

As soon as their eyes met, Olivia's hands fell to his chest leaning forward as his hips simultaneously rose to meet hers. He began thrusting slowly, undulating under her as his length surged in and out of her causing her to make sound and it was almost like a bat signal. His hips began to piston and the sound of their wet bodies meeting overtakes the room and is immediately followed by his groaning and her yelling.

And then they explode together. Olivia's head snapping back instantly but she doesn't disobey him, her eyes, however slanted and lust filled they were, don't leave his for a second. And although Mellie was incredibly absorbed in how restrained and tied to Fitz Olivia was, even during her orgasm, it was Fitz that really commanded her attention.

His face was furrowed, creating the perfect picture of a man on the precipice of pain and ultimate euphoria. It was the look in his eyes that were still locked on Olivia, which shook her to her core. And definitely not in the way that Olivia had just been shook to _her_ core. Aside from the hunger and overall desire there was this thing present that she had never seen before. The look of protectiveness was overwhelming. Although his movements were sharp, he was always very aware of how much force he used. He was in complete control of the situation at all times. That wasn't it though. It was love. The way that, even in the midst of his orgasm, he looked at her like she created the world. Like she held every secret the universe had ever kept. Like she was his sole reason for existing.

And then it was over. Olivia was shaking on top of him, her body crumpled over his as she whimpered and panted, trying to catch her breath. Fitz was caressing her sweat covered body, his length still moving in and out her slowly, clearly for emotional satisfaction. She kissed his neck and then they laughed together. A sweet melodious sound that blended together in perfect harmony and then the kissing started. Their battling tongues visible from Mellie's spot in the door.

She backs away slowly, shutting the door like she was sure the couple had meant to in the first place. She had never considered herself a voyeur but watching them came with a certain amount of intrigue. She had never seen the man that Fitz was in that room. He had never looked at her that way. Touched her that way. Fucked her that way. But maybe that was what bothered her. They weren't fucking. He was making love to her in the way that songs and movies glorified. A way that she had never experienced. She didn't even have it in her to fight them anymore. They'd taken her fire.

* * *

**Just another fanfic that I'm bringing over from Tumblr. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
